onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inactive Administrators and Bureaucrats
Problem As you can see after you look at the for days, weeks, even months. You will notice that there are only 3 bureaucrats that usualy edit and work on the articles from this wiki. Those are User:DancePowderer, User:Yatanogarasu and User:MasterDeva. We have 8 administrators and 6 of them are bureaucrats. As it can be seen here in the for most main edits, there are bureaucrats that haven't edited an article for a long while. Examples are User:Mugiwara Franky who already said well enough that he will not be active here anymore and won't edit. So his rights as a sysop should have been taken away a long while ago. User:Justyn has very very few edits. And hasn't edited on this wiki ever since the year 2008! I wonder why is he still a bureaucrat as well. He has done nothing for the last 3 years! User:BattleFranky202 has not edited an article for 88 days. Even if he logged in 9 days ago. Not editing an article, which should be one of the most important responsibilities for a bureaucrat is not being done. I understand the case about kazuya since he/she is the founder of this wiki. I'm not sure if it is even possible to strip him/her of his/her rights. All of the users named don't seem to have done their job well enough to deserve their rights as bureaucrats on this wiki so I believe we should replace them with others. Discussion Well said. Yeah, totally agree.. Admins should be active and participate at everything.. It seems that only those 3 are active.. And before that MasterDeva was inactive, so it was only 2 admins.. The others are really inactive. I agree. The inactive administrators should be stripped of their title and give it to more deserving people. Maybe some of the reason against it is if the users come back. You can't be inactive for that many days and expect to still be an admin. There are several people who are quite dedicated to this wiki and deserve to have their hard work rewarded.Dmurray1031 22:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nothing like a good nonissue, is there? I really don't see why this is a problem. The way I see it, someone should only be stripped of adminship if they do something to deliberately harm the wiki, and none of them have done that. Then again, now that something as completely harmless as this has been brought to the light, you guys will probably start crowing for something to be done about it. How does finding this out affect your activity on the wiki as opposed to before you knew?Ask yourselves, what are those people doing to the wiki that they deserve to be stripped (note that I used present tense)? And being inactive isn't a good enough reason. Just think, if this were brought up maybe only a month or two ago, Deva would be out of a job the way you guys are talking. This issue was harmless, and now that one person decided to have a problem with it, that just creates more problems. 22:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. I mean.. If it isnt a good reason to take the admin postion from a user that havent edited since 2008 then what is? I dont actually have a huge problem about it, but now that is on the table I should bring my opinion..